


Lupus Exponentia

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You’re a special kind of werewolf which puts you on the radar of the BMoL so when you’re left alone at the Bunker on a full moon, things go awry.





	Lupus Exponentia

“Please don’t leave me here alone.” You begged your father and your uncle. They were leaving to go on a hunt but because of what you were and what tonight was, you couldn’t go.

“Sorry, kid, you know we have to,” Dean said, heaving his bag in the trunk.

“You’ll be fine, okay? We’ll only be gone for about a week. You know where to go when you shift. You know we would bring you along but tonight is the full moon and, well, you’ll just be in the way.” Your dad said, kissing the top of your head.

“Can’t you send Cas to stay with me?” You pouted. You hated staying home alone on a full moon.

“Sorry, he’s coming with us. We need him right now. We’re investigating a whole town of demons. We need all the man-power we can get.” Dean answered for your dad.

“Just promise you’ll call every night, okay?” You asked and your dad nodded, bringing you in for a hug.

“I promise. As long as you don’t break anything okay?”

“That was one time!” You groaned. He would never let that go. Last time you shifted, you broke half the furniture in the Bunker.

“And remember to stay off the couch. We put down newspapers for you.” Dean smirked. Despite being what you were, he always loved to tease you.

“Screw you too.” You rolled your eyes.

“Be good. We’ll be back soon.” With a final kiss to your temple, both men got into the car.

“I love you both.” You smiled.

“We love you too.” Your dad winked at you before Dean backed out of the garage and took off in the night. You bit your lip and sighed as you walked back into the Bunker. Tonight wasn’t like most nights. Tonight was the full moon which means you would be transforming into a wolf for a few hours. You were a full werewolf, which is something you got from your mother.

Before you were even born, your father fell in love with a woman, not knowing she was a werewolf. He dated her for a while until he spent the night over at her house on a full moon and knew what she became.

Because of his nature, everything in his body was telling him to kill her but there was something about the way she was so tame that kept him from doing so. There were two kinds of werewolves in the country. The first kind is what your dad and Dean hunted. They turned into humans with claws and fangs and killed people for their hearts. Those kinds of werewolves weren’t good kinds.

Then there were kinds like you, your mother, and a handful of others. Every full moon instead of sprouting fangs and claws, you turned into a full-on wolf. You didn’t go out and kill people, you just loved raw meat which is why Sam and Dean stocked the fridge with a lot of raw meat for you to chew on.

You only turned into a wolf for a few hours, as the moon passed its peak in the sky and then you were free for another month. This was natures way of giving you a period because you never had one and you’ll never get one. Turning on a full moon is equivalent to a human girl’s period cycle. Sometimes, you’d rather get the period instead of enduring so much pain while forming. It hurt like a bitch when you formed because all your bones broke. Your whole skeleton shifted into that of a wolf and to shift back was painful as well.

You just wished Castiel was here because he usually made the pain go away. You hated people seeing you transform but you trusted Cas to watch you and to make sure you were alright. But you didn’t have anyone to watch over you which is why you were so nervous for tonight.

The moon wouldn’t reach its peak for another few hours so you had some time to kill. You decided to take a hot bath to relax your muscles and bones which made it a little easier for them to shift. As you got the bath ready, you grabbed your phone and some music before hopping in.

The hotter the water was, the better it was when you transformed so you kept it at a high temperature and even though it was hot, it was tolerable.

You played your music and started playing some games on your phone to pass the time. There really wasn’t much you could do while you waited for the moon to peak so you tried your best to entertain yourself in any way you could.

* * *

An hour went by without anything going on. You stopped playing games and decided to troll Instagram. You were in the middle of watching some vines that got reposted when you heard a crash come from the war room.

Your whole body immediately tensed up because you didn’t know who that could be or what. No one really knew where this place was so your mind thought of Sam or Dean but they would have called you first to let you know they were coming home. A few enemies knew where this place was so you got out of your bath and dried off, getting changed quickly.

Your hearing and vision were excellent but you weren’t able to tell who was in the house or what they wanted. Your senses gave you the powers you needed to survive but they weren’t _that_ good.

You crept out of the bathroom and down the hall, sticking to the wall. You peered in every room to make sure there wasn’t any danger before moving on. You looked in the library and gasped silently when you saw men in black suits looking through your family’s things.

You recognized one of the men as Arthur Ketch, a man from the British Men of Letters. You knew he was bad news because your dad and uncle told you stories about them countlessly. You knew he wasn’t supposed to be in here which made you get very overprotective. This was your home, your territory, and no one was going to come in and mess with it.

“I don’t think it’s very nice to snoop.” You growled, your eyes flashing a bright blue as you stepped into the library. Every man’s head turned your way and Ketch put up a hand to stop them from shooting at you.

“Ah, Y/N, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“What are you… ow!!!” You felt your bones began to shift and you knew the full moon was reaching its apex.

“Ah, I see you’re starting to shift. Lucky for us.” He smirked, snapping his fingers.

“What are you talking about?” You began to panic because if he wasn’t afraid of you shifting, then he knew something you didn’t. You cried out in pain when your leg broke, sending you toppling to the floor.

“See, this is one of the things we’re here for. We know all about you, your mother, and the kind of werewolf you are. We’re just here to observe and to test out a new spell we’ve been working on.” Ketch explained but you were having a hard time paying attention because of your bones breaking.

Your other femur broke which caused you to howl in pain. Your arm snapped just as your spine began to transform to that of a wolf. You arched your back and yelled out in pain. This was one of the hardest things you ever had to do and you wished your dad was here instead of these monsters. You wanted to protect this Bunker but you couldn’t.

“Take notes, gentlemen, because you’re witnessing something amazing,” Ketch said with a smirk, getting out ingredients for the spell he wanted. He snapped his fingers and one of his friends brought him a bowl with some foul smelling stuff in there.

“When I turn, you’ll be sorry.” You growled, watching as your nails transformed into claws, extending 6 inches.

“You won’t be hurting us, I’m afraid. We’ll get what we need and you’ll be lying there like roadkill.” Ketch smirked and got the spell ready. More of your bones broke and you began to grow hair everywhere on your body. You growled in pain as your teeth turned razor sharp.

“Uh, boss, you better hurry.” One of Ketch’s friends said.

“I’m finished.” Ketch took a handful of the items in the bowl and turned to you just as you finished your transformation. You were now full wolf and you growled, ready to kill whoever disturbed your home.

“Lupus,” Ketch said as he flung the powdery substance at you. You barked and jumped at them to tear them apart but as soon as the powdery substance hit your face, you dropped to the floor like a stunned animal. You whimpered as you couldn’t move your body but you saw Ketch and his men continue to raid the Bunker.

Once they found what they needed, they started to leave. Ketch, however, walked to you and knelt by your head.

“Sorry it had to come this way but if only you stayed in your bath, this wouldn’t have happened.” Ketch patted your head and got up, leaving with his men. When you heard the Bunker’s door closed, you whimpered and howled, hoping that someone would hear you.

* * *

You were panicking. You didn’t know what to do. Your dad and uncle kept calling you but you couldn’t answer because you were still a fucking wolf. You were still a wolf 3 days after the full moon. You should have shifted an hour or so after the moon had passed its apex but whatever Ketch did to you, it kept you in wolf form.

You knew your dad was worried about you because you never missed a phone call from him. You tore the Bunker apart, trying to fix this but you were a wolf, you didn’t have hands to do anything with. You ate all your meat and all you wanted was to curl in your bed, as a human, and eat a ton of ice cream.

* * *

“She better be okay,” Sam said once he and Dean got home. They left early because you weren’t picking up the phone. They got Castiel to stay and finish the job after Cas had told them he could handle it on his own.

You always picked up the phone when he or Dean called and the fact that you didn’t made him worry about you.

“Let’s hope she’s in the Bunker,” Dean said, walking into the kitchen.

“What the hell happened here?” Sam asked when he saw how the kitchen was. You went crazy and knocked over the table, the fridge door was open with meat on the ground but most of it was gone.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled, rushing into the library which was just as bad. Books were on the floor, one of the tables were knocked over and one of the lamps were smashed.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled. Neither of them heard your footsteps or your voice but they did hear a dog run through the hallways. You entered the library and howled when you saw your family. You whimpered and ran to them before sniffling their hands.

“Y/N, why are you in your wolf form?” Sam asked, bending down as you nuzzled into his side. You howled again, trying to communicate what happened. You pawed at his leg and whimpered, going over to Dean and doing the same.

“What happened in here? Did you do this?” Dean asked. You began barking as if that would make them understand you. You began to get frustrated since nothing was working. You barked some more but whimpered when you couldn’t get your point across. You laid on the floor and looked sad.

“Cas, we need you. Something happened to Y/N and the Bunker.” Dean said out loud and you perked up, knowing Cas would be able to understand you. You got on all fours and wagged your tail, barking at Dean.

“Oh, you want Cas?” Dean asked and you barked again, hoping he would get here soon.

“I came as quick as I could. What happened here?” Everyone turned to see the Angel looking around confused until his blue eyes landed on you.

“We came home to this. We don’t know what happened but it seems as if she’s trying to tell us something.” Sam said with a sigh, going over to you and patting your head.

“What happened?” Castiel asked you. You began barking and pacing as you used your paws to touch some of the books that were on the floor. Your dad and uncle stared at you and waited for you to finish. When you did, they looked at Castiel for some answers.

“Ketch and his men raided the Bunker the night of the full moon. Ketch began some sort of spell as she was transforming and when she did, he cast the spell on her and she hasn’t been able to transform back. They wanted something from here but she doesn’t know what. She’s been trying to figure out how to transform back which is why this Bunker is a mess.”

“Alright, I’ll get Rowena on the phone.” Dean sighed, taking out his cell phone.

“I’ll try and find out what they took,” Castiel said, cleaning up the books.

“I shouldn’t have left you here alone,” Sam said, sitting on the floor. You whimpered and walked to him, putting your head on his legs.

“No, it is my fault. If I never left, then you wouldn’t be like this. I would have been able to protect you. I’m sorry.” Your father sighed and you got up before moving to his side. You barked and tried to tell him something but remembered he wouldn’t be able to understand you.

“She’s saying that he knew about her mother and the kind of werewolf she is. Ketch said something about a new spell and wanting to test it out. I think, if I’m correct, they wanted to make a spell for werewolves to keep them in their wolf state instead of their human ones.” Castiel figured it out. You barked happily and walked over to Castiel before pawing at a book he had in his hand.

“I think they wanted to know everything about werewolves,” Castiel concluded. Sam got up and he grabbed the book Cas held.

“Why didn’t they take this one?” He wondered.

“I don’t know but we better figure out a way to turn her back.” Cas sighed.

“Okay, I called Rowena.” Dean returned with a sigh.

“What did she say?” Sam asked.

“I told her what happened and the kind of spell he used and she said that there was nothing she could do. This spell will last until the next full moon.” You howled sadly and laid down on the floor. You could understand them but you hated that they couldn’t understand you.

“Well, I hate that and I wish I can help her but I think the only thing we can do is figure out what Ketch took and why.” Sam sighed, looking at you before straightening out what you ruined. You just laid on the floor, watching the three men work to fix something that was your fault. If you’d never left the tub in the first place, you wouldn’t be in this situation. You were just like your mother in many ways but the most obvious one was that you screwed up everything. It’s how she was killed in the first place.


End file.
